When Kili Showed His Worth
by C.D.Wofford
Summary: When the Goblin King singles Ori out as the youngest, thereby condemning him to torture, Kili can't stand idly by. He steps forward and owns his true age as the youngest of the company. His Malevolence is delighted. Thorin is livid. And Fili is determined his brother will get through this, and is prepared to do whatever necessary to ensure it. Based on Peter Jackson's Movies.
1. A Question of Age

**Note from the Author: Here's my first Hobbit fiction to post on here! I'm kind of obsessed with the Durin boys, so yeah. :P I realize it's something that's been done a billion times, but I couldn't help myself. It's about forty or fifty chapters, I think. I'll be updating every Monday and Friday, hopefully. You guys lemme know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beautiful character created by Tolkien and breathed life into by Peter Jackson. I am only a star-struck admirer. :D**

* * *

Ch. 1

"Very well, if you won't talk, we'll make you squawk! Start with the youngest."

The Goblin King fixed his gaze on Ori, who shrank back horrified. The King laughed, the lust of terrible things in his eyes. Kili shoved in front of Ori.

"Kili, what are you-" Fili asked.

Thorin sent him a thunderous warning look.

"Don't, Kili."

The Goblin King paused, following this exchange with curiosity. Kili gazed at his uncle and brother a moment, conveying with his expression an apology for what he was about to do. But even more terrifying to Fili was the subtler meaning in his baby brother's look. It was a goodbye.

"No," Fili whispered. Then he yelled it. "Kili, NO!"

Kili calmly turned back to the Goblin King, defiance and determination smoldering in his eyes even as his lip curled in a mocking sneer.

"You are a poor judge of age, goblin. I am the youngest of the company by a full three years."

The Great Goblin laughed gleefully, stepping down off his throne and walking circles around Kili, looking him up and down with great interest.

"Well! This IS fortunate. So much more attractive than the other one; it's always nicer to break a handsome one. Has a stronger effect on spectators, as well, I have observed. But I must be fair, mustn't I? It's the duty of a King." He sighed dramatically, and Kili spat a curse word that shocked Fili. He had never heard his little brother talk that way. The Goblin King clucked reprovingly and shook his grotesque head.

"Such language from such a young mouth! There are young goblins present! We might have to do something about that later. Teach you some new words…like 'ouch'." The King's face slid into a wicked smile, before he continued. "But first, I'll give you the same chance I offered the other one. Tell me where you are going, and perhaps no one will be hurt. If you choose not to tell, you most certainly will be hurt. And let me assure you we could come up with some pretty imaginative ways to squeeze something out of you...what was it your tawny friend called you? Kili?"

"Shut up, and don't use my name," Kili said, contemptuously. "Anyway, have you heard nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?"

The Goblin King leaned in close to Kili's face and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him near. He whispered conspiratorially, "Between you and me, I haven't, Kili. But I look forward to your demonstration."

Fili couldn't stand it.

"Don't you touch my brother!"

"Oh, he's your little brother? I bet you are close...feeling protective older-sibling instincts kicking in about now, aren't you? Nice to know. Might come in handy later. But for now I need some time with the brave, young, famously-stubborn dwarfling. You won't mind if I borrow him for awhile? We'll have a little chat, and we'll bring him to you in the dungeons when we're done, fair enough?"

He snapped his fingers and a swarm of goblins descended on the company, pushing, shoving, dragging, striking out with whips...anything to overwhelm the distraught captives and bully them along.

"No! Wait! Stop! Please, don't hurt my brother...KILI!" Fili's scream was frantic. He fought to keep the dark-haired young archer in sight, but he was swept and hustled further and further away, goblins and other dwarves obscuring his view. The last he saw was the Great Goblin's filthy hands stripping the sturdy leather coat from Kili. The coat Fili had given him as a gift at the start of the quest. It had been Kili's birthday the day they left. Fili screamed one more agonizing time, and his little brother was lost to sight.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: Yeah, so sorry that one was a bit short. But that really was the best stopping-place. :-D I'll get the next part up, soon! **


	2. The Beginning of Trials

**Note from the Author: Yay, chapter two is up, and on schedule! I think I'm doing pretty well with being on-time, so far. XD I did review the material I had for the story, however, and I realized my estimate of forty or fifty chapters was way off. The reason for that is because what I ****was calling "chapters" were the little pieces of writing I wrote in a sitting. :P So, after re-dividing them into decent lengths, we ended up with fifteen. So not as many chapters, but at least you get to read more each time, right? **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these beautiful characters, and it's highly improbable that I ever will. **

* * *

**The Beginning of Trials**

Fili paced the cell like a caged lion, ignoring the jeers of the goblins peering through the bars at him. Thorin stood darkly in a corner, his brows drawn down. The other dwarves sat dejectedly on the floor. Ori was sobbing like an infant and being babied by Dori; Fili had to bite back a barbed remark. Kili had bravely and selflessly given himself up for Ori, the least Ori could do was hold it together, especially since he was unhurt and Kili was probably...Fili let out a yell of rage and threw himself at the bars, frightening the goggling little scum away from the cell.

In the relative quiet, Fili strained his ears for any sound of Kili. Faint shrieks echoed through the vast caverns, but it was impossible to tell whether they came from his brother or was just the perpetual racket of Goblin Town. He prayed it was the latter.

"When they bring him back, you'll have to be strong, Fili," Balin said, softly, coming to stand by the young warrior. "We all will. For him. It won't help him to see us distressed. Any of the reactions we might be tempted to have would only frighten or depress him, or both. He'll need to keep a stout heart, and we can help him by being steadfast and stalwart and saving our griefs for sometime when they can be hidden."

Fili nodded, hardening his jaw and visibly steeling himself. He would do anything for Kili. Balin patted his shoulder affectionately.

"There's a good lad. There's a good lad."

* * *

Fili's head snapped up. It had been hours. He'd finally given up pacing and sat down with his back against the wall at the back of the cell, his vigil by the bars silently taken over by Thorin. Thorin hadn't spoken since they'd been thrust in their prison, but now he whispered a gruff, "Kili," his eyes fixed on something out of the other dwarves' sight.

Everyone was immediately alert. Fili was on his feet and by the bars with Thorin in a second. Four gnarled goblins dragged a limp figure along the ground, tugging him by his boots. The door was opened and Kili thrown in to lie still and quiet, the light of the torches outside the cell falling full on his back. Fili felt rage boil inside him at what they had done to Kili. _His_ Kili. The back of his tunic was shredded, angry red whip-wheels showing beneath. But he remembered Balin's warning.

He waited until the goblins retreated and locked the door, and then was on his knees by his brother.

"Kili? Kili."

His little brother stirred.

"Fili," he said, waking, "I guess I fainted." He smiled sheepishly and tried to sit up. His breath was taken away by the pain the movement brought and he leaned gratefully against the shoulder Fili readily offered him. "I didn't tell them anything, Uncle," he said, as Thorin moved to stand near him. A troublesome grin lent a sparkle to his eyes. "Well, that's not true. I taught them a great deal of choice dwarvish language." Fili felt relief wash over him. It was still the same Kili.

Another twinge of pain caused Kili to gasp.

"How does it look?" He asked anxiously.

"Like you've been flogged like a doormat, laddie," Dwalin said, sounding impressed.

Kili laughed breathlessly.

"Well, at least I made it."

Thorin knelt by his nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking grave. The grin vanished from Kili's face as he studied his Uncle's expression.

"It's not over yet, Kili."

"You don't mean they'll be back for him?" Fili asked, his arm tightening around his baby brother's shoulders, "He didn't break. He made it. He's done...isn't he?"

Thorin paused, and Kili watched him, his heart sinking.

"They've only just started. They have more than whips at their command. They will continue to come back for Kili until he either tells them what they want to know, or..." He left the rest unsaid, but there was understanding in both the young nephews' eyes.

Kili stood with his brother's help and looked his Uncle in the eye.

"It will be the latter, Uncle. I won't fail you."

* * *

**Note from the Author: Things are heating up, it seems. But this is only the beginning. There must be something really wrong with me; I enjoy hurting the characters I love the most. ? It tears me up inside when I do it, but I can't stop. One of my friends always says "Sad is happy for deep people". Can't say that I'm deep, really, but in my case sad often does equal happy. BUT I PROMISE. THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING TO THIS STORY. Leave a review, people; it makes my day! The next update is due Friday, so stay tuned. ;)**


	3. Like Salt in One's Wounds

**Note from the Author: Yayyyy, Friday is here again! *does a mad happy-dance* Anyway, it occurred to me that I haven't given credit to those whom it is due. Very special thanks to my wonderful friend WaterSnail who did the cover art for this story; the entire scene is beautiful but the site cropped it down. :-( Just picture off to the side, off-screen, a very pleased-looking Fili watching with a little grin. :D Also, some of the Great Goblin's dialogue in chapter one is due to my awesome teenaged brother, who brainstorms with me and generally puts up with my geekiness like a good sport. :D Anyway, so here's chapter three! Please comment!**

**Disclaimer: Would you believe it, I STILL don't own these guys. Darn. **

* * *

Like Salt in One's Wounds

Fili shook with anger. He was pacing again. Perhaps thirty minutes ago, Kili had been taken for a second audience with the Great Goblin. He'd gone without resisting, but he did have a few cocky remarks for his guards as they took him away, prodding his wounded back whenever they could. Fili wished he would watch his mouth a little more, but he felt a stab of pride nonetheless.

He stopped short, head cocked, listening intently. Goblin noises were drawing near the cell, and mixed in were sounds from much dearer lips. Grunts, and now and then a little cry. The same four goblins as before came into view, shoving Kili along. He was fully awake, in fact he was fighting them, jerking away and trying to avoid the touch of their slimy, groping hands on his skin. He was completely shirtless now, but aside from a number of new lashes crossing his back, Fili could see no new wounds. That, and the fact that he had been gone for so short a time...Fili shoved his uneasy thoughts aside, angry with himself for even thinking that his Kili _might _ have betrayed them.

The door was opened and with a vicious shove Kili was thrown in, onto his knees. He screamed; a terrible sound of mixed anguish, fury, and frustration. It was cut short by a brutal kick to his back that sent him sprawling on his face, where his shoulders began to shake, silently, either in a shudder or sobs, Fili couldn't tell. The goblins laughed, but instead of retreating, they sat down on the ground outside the cell and watched, as if waiting for something. There was definitely something different this time, and as Fili again came to his brother's side, he felt a sense of foreboding. It wasn't right.

And when Thorin came over to look at Kili's wounds, he found out what it was.

Thorin gently reached out to touch the brave lad. Kili trembled under his hand, and Thorin withdrew, unwilling to cause his nephew further distress. But where he had touched the bleeding gashes, a fine grit now clung to his hand. He ground his teeth.

"Salt," he said. He turned to Balin and Oin. "_Salt,_" he said, again. His voice was quiet so that Kili could not hear him, but growling with menace. Oin's face darkened, and Balin looked sorrowful.

"That's why they weren't gone long. They wanted him to be with us for this part. I expect that's why they're here, as well." Balin gestured to the watching goblins. "Waiting for the show to start."

Thorin turned back to his nephews, kneeling on the floor by them. Fili hadn't yet tried to move his brother; Kili hadn't expressed any desire to go anywhere.

"Uncle," Kili greeted him. In the torchlight Thorin saw the gleam of tear tracks on the young dwarf's face, though he was not weeping now. "I said nothing, I swear. But you were right. They have more than whips." He shuddered. "They made me drink something. Something foul, they said it would keep me awake so I wouldn't go unconscious again."

Balin and Oin exchanged grim looks, but Kili didn't notice. He was focused on his brother and his Uncle.

"And then they whipped me again...but the salt. It was far worse than anything yet."

Fili started.

"Salt? Oh, Kili. Salt? Somebody, the water! Get the water quickly; we'll wash it out of his wounds."

Ori jumped to his feet and started toward the bucket of drinking water in the corner, eager to ease Kili's suffering, but Oin beat him to it. With a kick he sent the bucket onto it's side, water quickly spreading over the floor of the cell. Ori yelped in shock and stared unbelievingly at the healer.

"Now what in Durin's name did you do that for?!" Bofur asked, standing.

"That water is foul; wash his wounds with it and you sentence him to death by infection and poisoning. No. It's better this way; we won't be able to drink it and we won't be tempted to use it when things get worse in a few minutes."

Fili and Thorin helped Kili over to the back wall of the cell, where Fili sat down with his back to the rock for support while he held Kili. His little brother leaned into him gratefully, as much for the comfort of his presence as to rest. The move across the cell had occupied his concentration, but he caught Oin's last words. He looked pleadingly at Thorin, as if asking for some reassurance.

"Uncle...?"

Thorin's heart clenched when he saw the fear in his nephew's eyes. Both of his nephews. But he sighed and his face remained regretful, but solid.

"Yes, boys. It's going to get worse. Very soon. The salt will seep into the wounds until it is gone into your bloodstream. Once it is dissipated, the pain will lessen. But before that happens, it will be very hard."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah...fixing to get bad. :'( Reviews are treats for the author's soul!**


	4. Nothing We Can Do

**Author's Note: Here's another somewhat short one...sorry about that! Things will only speed up from here, though. **

**Disclaimer: *sighs longingly* Nope. Kili does not belong to me. Neither does Fili or Thorin or Bofur or Balin or any other one of this amazing company.**

* * *

**Nothing We Can Do**

Kili blanched, but nodded.

"I'll be strong, Uncle. You have my word."

Thorin nodded. He uttered a short, "Good," and stood, walking to the side of the cell farthest from his nephews. There was nothing they could do to help Kili now; they'd have to wait it out. In the meantime he wanted to distance himself from the little cluster of the company near Kili; he didn't want to be near to hear when the first sounds of suffering escaped his lips. And he had another reason for wanting to be alone. He wanted to think of escape options.

He studied the goblins clustering eagerly at the bars of the cell, pressing their ugly faces through to gawk. He cursed under his breath.

"Where's that old fool of a wizard when we need him?" he muttered. A stifled whimper met his ears, and he looked toward Kili before he could stop himself. Kili clung to Fili, face white, eyes wide and glittering with moisture. His teeth were clenched and he breathed hard and fast as he tried to keep quiet under the growing pain. Fili was behaving admirably; his arms wrapped comfortingly around his brother, one hand stroked Kili's hair away from his sweaty face.

The goblins had caught the sound as well, and were now chortling and jabbering in anticipation. One of them whined in high a high, keening voice at Kili, inviting him to give in.

"Awww, it hurts the young dwarfling, doesn't it? We knows it does, don't we, boys?" The goblin asked, looking to his cohorts for agreement, which they gave heartily. "Poor little archer! It will get worse still, oh, very bad. But you know, we can make it stop. Yes! We can! If you obey our King, he can save you from the pain." They didn't bother to remind Kili that it was them and their King which caused his pain to start with.

"Shut up!" Fili roared. Kili flinched. "Sorry," Fili said, shifting his brother's weight in his arms and resettling him in a more comfortable position against his shoulder.

The goblins shrugged and stuck out their tongues at him, not looking sorry. It was fine with them if Kili didn't give in soon. It would mean more sport. Their harsh, gurgling voices still babbled to each other. Thorin turned away from Kili again, as his whimpers became louder and more desperate.

"I could dull the pain," Oin said, regretfully, coming to Thorin's side, "if we only had water. The hobbit gave me some herbs from his little country, to supplement my supplies. I still have them." Oin pulled a small leather bag out of his shirt, where it had been hanging around his neck. He sighed. "Useless."

Thorin realized something. He looked around the cell, to make sure Bilbo wasn't hiding away in some dark corner. But there was no sign of the halfling.

"Well, well," he said, turning back to Oin. There was a spark of hope in his eyes. "It seems there is a burglar loose in Goblin Town."

* * *

**Author's Note: So there was a little bit of Thorin's POV for you. And again, I'm sorry for how short this one is. :P I kind of have to divide the chapters where it works though; otherwise we'd be stopping right in the middle of things all the time. Comments and reviews are my preciouuussss!**


	5. In the Darkness, a Torch

**Author's Note: Surprise! Yeah, two chapters in one day. This won't be a normal thing, mind you, but I wanted to reward you guys a little and make up for the shortness of the previous chapter. Here comes some Durin angst, ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the three verses of the song used. I do not stand to profit by it; it's all purely for enjoyment. **

* * *

**In the Darkness, a Torch**

Kili's whimpers had turned to cries and wails of anguish, and he writhed and clutched at Fili as if trying to escape. Tears wet his face, and they just kept coming. He was driving himself distracted. Fili felt panic rising in him, though he remained calm and steady outwardly. His grip tightened around Kili in an attempt to still some of his thrashing and perhaps calm him.

"Shhh, Kili," he murmured, soothingly, "Hey little brother, you're doing fine. I know it hurts. Remember what Uncle said; it will pass. Just a little longer. Shhh."

"Fili, kill me! Knock me out! Anything to stop it! Please, brother, I beg you! It burns, Fili! Like the cursed fire of a balrog, it burns!" Kili's voice was wild, hysterical. And he was only hurting himself more, twisting and tossing like he was. Fili could barely hold onto him. He made a decision and put Kili face down on the floor, motioning for the other dwarves to help him hold Kili down. They'd get through it like this, if they needed to. Fili took Kili's right wrist, holding it firmly to the floor with one hand and gripping his hand comfortingly with the other.

"You need to be strong! Think of something else. Anything else. Remember when we were kids in Ered Luin? Mum thought you'd never grow up. She was proud of you, all the same. You were always getting into trouble." Fili allowed himself a small, fond smile, and was gratified to see Kili watching him from beneath the tangle of hair that fell over his face. He had his attention. "It was always Uncle to discipline you for your misadventures, though; Mum couldn't bring herself to do it, though she had no such reserve with me. Remember what she said?"

Kili made a huge effort to get a coherent sentence to form.

"B-because I had a baby f-face," Kili managed, and then bucked violently, trying to get the other dwarves off. "Please, Fi, please, it HURTS!"

"Shh, I know. A little longer. Let's go on; you've got to stay with me. Remember every night when Mum would put us to bed? She always sang that song about the maid and the five yellow chickens, but you always liked it when Uncle was at the house. He would sit by the fire in our dark room and stare at the flames, and sing songs of Erebor deep into the night. You love those songs the best, Kili, even now, don't you?"

Kili nodded, though he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on his brother's words through the torturing agony. His voice rose in screams...Fili gripped his hand harder and put his mouth by his ear, singing.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains rise,_

_Leave us standing upon the heights_

_What was before, we see once more._

_Our Kingdom, a distant Light._

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
_

_For home a song that echoes on  
_

_And all who find us will know the tune" _

Fili sang quietly to avoid the goblin spectators hearing him; not that there was much chance of that over Kili's screams and the goblins' gleeful racket. He wasn't even sure Kili could hear him, but he sang on, the words lending him strength even as he hoped they would his brother.

_"We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

_In slumbers deep and dreams of gold,_

_We must awake, our lives to make_

_And in the darkness a torch we hold."_

* * *

Thorin exhaled loudly through his nose. Kili had finally quieted. And no word of Erebor passed his lips. Thorin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. That had been far to close. Oh, too close. Thorin didn't like being so helpless. The whole quest hung by a single word. One word, Erebor, from his nephew let slip in a moment of weakness and the dwarves all would be slain, their chance to reclaim their homeland forgotten, wasted. Thorin would never feel the gold of the Lonely Mountain flowing through his fingers, never take his place on the throne of Durin's heirs. And it all hung on Kili, a young, foolish, untested boy. Durin help them.

* * *

Kili had stilled in his writhing. At a nod from Fili the dwarves released him and Fili gathered him near again. Kili's fingers closed on a fold of his brothers coat and he cried silently, his face buried. Fili was deeply grateful that the screams had stopped. He rested a hand on Kili's head as Kili's sobs abated. Suddenly, Kili bolted upright and lost what little had been in his stomach on the floor next to them. He sank back against Fili, exhausted, but seeming to feel a good deal better.

"Ugh," he said, distastefully. "That goblin brew is even worse coming up than it was going down."

Fili didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself at the moment. Kili's attempt at lightheartedness abruptly fell away.

"D'you want to know something, Fili?" he asked, looking up at him sadly. "I think Uncle is angry with me."

Fili shot a glance at his brooding Uncle, standing rigidly on the other side of the cell. He knew how much Kili valued Thorin's approval.

"He turned his back to me," Kili said in a soft, broken voice. "I'm so ashamed, Fili. I said I would be strong but then I... I disgraced him with my lack of restraint. "

Fili was angry with Thorin, which was a new occurrence for him. Both of the young warriors had always worshiped him, but since they were lads there was always an element of favoritism with their uncle, it seemed. Fili was vastly thankful that his relationship with his brother remained strong, and Kili had not given up on trying to prove his worth. It spoke well of Kili's character.

But the fact that Thorin was giving Kili the cold shoulder, here, of all places, in this situation, of all situations, with Kili suffering what he was...Fili felt himself grow hot. He opened his mouth to say something comforting, but was cut off before he began by Thorin, who had been listening and now turned sharply to glare at them wrathfully. Kili quickly sat up and valiantly fought to hide his discomfort.

"I am angry," Thorin admitted quietly, menacingly. "Kili, you were an outright fool. Why did you tell the Goblin you were the youngest?"

Kili tensed.

"I- I thought it would be best. Ori couldn't be tortured because the Goblin made a mistake...and...I thought I could hold out longer than him. I did it for Erebor, Uncle!"

He said this last part to appease his Uncle; though Erebor was carved with longing into Kili's heart also, it had been less of a motivator to him than the immediate safety of his companions.

"You thought you could hold out," Thorin repeated, his tone by no means kind. "You were a child under their hands, nephew. So near to breaking already. Erebor will be lost to our people because you lack the strength of Durin's line."

Kili flinched, as if Thorin had actually struck him.

Balin quickly stepped forward to try to stop the confrontation before Thorin said anything more that he might regret later. Several other dwarves, Bofur among them, started to their feet at Thorin's unfeeling accusation.

"Thorin!" Balin began, "Stop this at once-"

But now Fili's ire was up. He shouted at his Uncle, ignoring Balin altogether.

"Don't you understand anything, Thorin? Anything at all? He wants to please you!"

"Perhaps he could stop throwing himself headlong into rash choices, then!"

"Perhaps YOU could stop pretending he doesn't exist! You only notice him when you think he needs scolding, have you never seen how much that hurts him?! Or do you not care to know?"

"Pain is life. Any people that survives long enough knows that! The dwarves learned it long ago. Pain is to be faced with endurance, something Kili would do well to study, instead of weeping like a dwarfling when questioned!"

"I don't know if you bothered to notice, but Kili actually withstood. He told the Goblins nothing!"

"Yet," Thorin said, darkly. Fili's eyes widened in a I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look, and he leapt to his feet.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I don't care if you're King Under the Mountain. I will fight you right now! If you think-"

"STOP IT!" Kili's voice was very loud, and the two paused and stared at him. He had an extremely annoyed look on his face. "Please. Both of you. Just stop it."

Fili sat back down by his brother, shooting a last furious glance at Thorin, who just turned and stalked away to glower again. Kili sighed. This was turning out to be hard in more ways than one.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was the characterization in this? Thorin is a challenge for me, but I have fun writing him. I just don't know how accurate he is. And perhaps I should make it clear; he feels helpless and he's worried sick over Kili, but he doesn't like those vulnerable feelings. So he masks them with something that comes more naturally, and makes him feel stronger. Stay tuned guys, Balin is awesome in the next chapter. ;)**


	6. Just Want to Make Him Proud

**Author's Note: Oh yeah, it's Friday again! Here's something to start off your weekend with, guys. :) Here's Balin being wonderful, as promised. Also, I wanted to give a shout-out and thank you to all the Guests who commented on this story! I can't reply to you in person, so THANK YOU! You rock. And also for the steadily commenting Members. You guys are awesome. 3 You make me happy when skies are grey! **

**Disclaimer: Yup. Tolkien was the genius. And Peter Jackson is the wizard. I'm just a droolingly admiring little imitator. XD I don't own nothin'. **

* * *

**Just Want to Make Him Proud**

"I'm sorry, Kili. He just...he's so selfish, and he made me so _very_ angry."

Fili sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to still his irate shaking. He loved his Uncle. He had been raised by him. But right now he was having a difficult time understanding him. And Thorin venting on Kili...well, _that_ was simply unacceptable, and that's all there was to that.

"I've known Thorin a good deal longer than either of you," Balin said, "He loves you, Kili. I have seen it. That's part of why he is so furious; why he said the things he did."

"He needs a lesson in communicating, then," Kili said, jokingly. He gave a small, crooked smile. "I'm not sure 'you're a worthless failure' can be expected to translate as 'I'm proud of you', even in dwarvish."

He didn't say it bitterly; it was meant as a joke. He felt uncomfortable with all the strife he seemed to be causing. He hurt, (oh, how everything still _hurt_) and now that the goblin brew was no longer in his system, unsurprisingly he was beginning to feel worn out and drowsy from his ordeal. But he felt the mood deserved some lightening, before he tried to sleep. Kili never could abide gloom for long.

Nevertheless, Balin sighed and Fili made a strangled indignant noise in his throat.

Balin settled himself leaning against the wall by the two young warriors, wondering how he was going to explain Thorin's behavior.

"He said the things he said because Thorin's afraid. He's been afraid ever since you were born. You had no father to bring you up, yet you were sons of Durin and his heirs. One day Fili would be King. Thorin had the responsibility of raising you, and he felt it keenly. He's not blameless, of course; in trying to prepare Fili for kingship he did rather neglect you, Kili. But it was not because he loves you less. In his own way, perhaps he sees even his neglect as a way of protecting you."

The brothers gave Balin a questioning, sceptical look. He sighed again.

"Thorin's experience of life has been vastly different from yours. You've had each other, and your mother, Dis, and your Uncle, flawed though he is, to watch out for you and be there when you need them. Dwalin, or Bofur, or myself were always near, too, as you were growing up. But, Thorin. Thorin's grandfather King Thror lost his mind to the madness of gold. So in that way, he was taken from Thorin. Thorin's father, Thrain, soon after the dragon's coming went mad with grief and disappeared. He too, was taken from him. His brother Frerin, though they were very close, created a rift between them, and then died in battle without having first made amends. To your Uncle, to love means to lose. He couldn't afford to be distant with Fili; but his neglect of you, Kili, was a misdirected attempt at protecting both you and himself. It didn't work, because now he is afraid, Kili. Afraid of losing you."

Fili found himself regretting having shouted at his Uncle. When he remembered what Thorin had said to Kili it still angered him, but it didn't seem as important now. Kili himself was strangely comforted by Balin's words.

"I just...want to make him proud," Kili told Balin. The old dwarf's eyes gleamed suddenly with tears.

"You are, laddie. You are."

* * *

**Author's Note: Balin based loosely off of my mother, here. She's always there to comfort and explain, so he's kind of an homage to her in this chapter. That's probably some of the reason I love him; his resemblance personality wise to my Mum. :) ALSO, to all the readers who commented on their feelings to hit Thorin in the head last chapter...YAY! That's exactly the goal. When I read it out loud in a reading-group, one of the girls went so far as to throw a stuffed caterpillar at the picture of his face on my notebook cover. XD He was also labeled "The Majestic Jerk-Face", permanently, I'm afraid, during the reading of this story. Just know, though, that I do love Thorin. Like, a lot. We're sort of in a serious love-hate relationship. But never fear, he'll improve before it's all over. Promise.**


	7. It's Nice to Rest, a Little

**Author's Note: Happy Monday to everyone! Yeah, yeah, I get it; people don't normally like Mondays. But that's part of the reason I chose to post on Mondays, to brighten up the Grey Day! :D Although, I don't know if a story with torture in it can be said to really be brightening, per se... Just as a warning, chums, there's a slight reference to past, off-screen corporal discipline of a child. I personally don't think it's a big deal (I was raised that way and I think I'm better of than some kids who weren't spanked) and it's not a major reference at all, (mostly just a joke) but some people totally go in freak-out mode about stuff like that, so if you don't like it, don't read. Or at least don't flame. :) And sorry again for the length, or rather lack thereof! This is kind of a filler chapter; if I remember right, the next update will be the one where we see Kili's POV. :'( So stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own nothin'. :(**

* * *

**It's Nice to Rest, a Little**

Kili was sleeping. Finally. He needed it. He'd been utterly spent with the salt incident and the stress of a family shout-out, and he'd need all the strength he could get when next they came to take him away. Most of the thirteen were taking their rest; only Dwalin, Thorin, and Fili remained awake.

Fili looked down at his little brother, noticing a shiver run through his body. The cell was somewhat chilly, and Kili had nothing on above his waste. Fili nodded to Dwalin, who had taken up a seat on the other side of Kili, and wordlessly they shifted his weight to lean against Dwalin instead. Fili quickly slipped out of his coat and then took Kili back, carefully wrapping him so his wounds wouldn't flare. Kili woke as he was settled against his brother again.

"Mmm," he murmured, drowsily, "Thanks, Fili. That's nice." He gathered the collar of the coat in his hand and closed it under his chin for more warmth. "I'm glad they brought me back here..." he paused, and then continued in a soft, contrite voice, "Even though I-"

"Hush," Dwalin interrupted, roughly, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kili, and if you keep up talk of that sort you'll find yourself over my knee."

Fili snorted with laughter and Kili grinned, while looking terribly embarrassed. He remembered once when he was just a dwarfling and Dwalin had taken him in hand. It had not been pleasant. Of course, Dwalin was just kidding now...but Kili chose to drop it.

"Well," he amended, still grinning, "I am glad they put me back in with you. It's nice to rest, a little. Get my courage back up. It's...good."

"With luck we'll be out of here soon, laddies," Dwalin said, his voice low and his expression one of intense eagerness, "and when we do, you'll be needing all you've got to cut our way out of this hole. "

Fili started.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, his voice hushed with breathless excitement and hope.

Dwalin raised his eyebrows gleefully.

"The wee hobbit burglar."

"Bilbo?" Kili asked.

"What about him? Where is he, anyway?" Fili said, looking around as if just noticing the halfling's absence.

Dwalin nodded toward the sleeping Nori.

"Nori saw him escape the goblins' notice when we were taken to the Great Goblin. He's still out there."

"And don't forget, we have a wizard on our side," Kili said, unknowingly repeating the words he had spoken at the very start of the quest. He had great faith in Gandalf. "Wherever he is. And I can still wield a sword, I think. If they hurry."

"We may soon be again on our way to our Mountain, Kili! The land of our people!" Fili whispered excitedly, "And _you_ will have done it! You have faithfully guarded the secret of our quest, when telling would have most assuredly brought it's ruin."

"He will have finally proven his worth," Balin said, who had woken to catch the last bit of the conversation. His eyes shone with quiet fondness as he winked at the boys.

A sound outside the cell. But it was not the sound of small hobbit feet, nor the rustle of a certain wizard's grey robes. Kili began to tremble, and though his face remained steadfast, he swallowed.

It was the sound of returning goblins.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun-dun-duuuuunnnn! Here come the bad boys, guys, and this time we're gonna go with them when Kili does. O_O Just a quick shout-out to John Mitchell, a guest. Your reviews are appreciated, and the last one especially made me smile, when you talked about my notes and "The Majestic Jerk-Face". XD Thank you to EVERYONE who comments! I try to reply to all of them, but I've been falling behind lately. Just know that each and every one of them lends a ray of light to my day! **


	8. You Say You are a Warrior?

**Author's Note: Let the weekend begin, yeah? My grandparents are here from out of state for a visit, so I'm having a good time. Hope all of you guys are doing well, too! Enough chit-chat though, right? Here's the next bit of the story! As promised, this is from Kili's point of view as he's taken before the Goblin again. I think it's safe to say that things speed up significantly from here on out. And as one of my lovely reviewers said it, this is where the action starts happening on-screen. :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't have any right to these people. Isn't it tragic? *sniffles***

* * *

Ch. 11

Goblins were disgusting. Kili hated them. They were completely and utterly loathsome. Slimy, whining, diseased little creatures. Though they still were a visual embodiment of evil, at least orcs were less...gross. He wished they would stop TOUCHING him. Their clammy little hands gripped both arms, hustling him along, and pushed at him from behind. Kili had become acquainted with these particular goblins already while being interrogated. He wondered if the Great Goblin purposely appointed the most hideous of his servants for the job, just to add to the unpleasantness of the victim.

Trying to ignore his present position, he turned his thoughts to what awaited him in the Great Goblin's presence. Whips had hurt, but he had withstood them. The salt was AWEFUL, and the goblin brew that kept him from slipping into the relief of unconsciousness a cruel supplement. But Kili decided that even if he knew that that's what certainly awaited him, it would be much easier on his mind to steel himself and prepare. Certainly easier than being left to imagine countless horrible tortures, each more devilish than the last.

Kili shook off the dark thoughts. He wasn't one to loose hope or courage. It wasn't in his nature. So he thought of Bilbo, and kept his eyes open for a glimpse of the little hobbit. Perhaps, while he was rescuing the dwarves, he could burgle Kili his coat back. Kili allowed himself a little grin at the absurd notion.

A mighty shove from behind sent him to his knees, and his musings abruptly ceased. For as he raised his head, he came face to face with the malignant Great Goblin. He shuddered and gagged as the grotesque King slowly traced one of the whip marks along his back with his massive finger.

"Well, now. Is the naughty dwarf lad ready to be a good, obedient dwarfling? Or shall we have more talks?"

"Oh, I fully intend to be naughty, your monstrosity," Kili said, with a show of bravado. The King laughed gleefully at this response, licking his lips, and then leaned in close to Kili's face. Kili tried not to breathe at the stench of the Goblin's breath.

"How adorable. So the little warrior brat hasn't learned his lesson yet, eh?" he said, bringing snickers from Kili's guards. "That's alright. Whelps always take some time to train properly."

He suddenly grabbed Kili by the hair at the back of his head and wrenched him to his feet. Kili grimaced but managed to choke back the yelp of surprise and pain.

"You're shivering," the King observed, "My hall is a bit drafty, I suppose. I apologize. But that's not the only reason, is it? You want your little litter-mate back. My goblins told me you were quite...attached to the blond one while the salt did it's work. All in good time, little one. If you don't play along soon we might let him join you for extra incentive, and you'd be together again! Would you like that?"

Kili stiffened, spat in the Goblin's face and snarled a curse that Dwalin had taught him when Fili and Thorin weren't around. The Goblin abruptly lost his humor. He let go of Kili's hair and seized his arms, dragging him toward a wooden frame. Kili kicked and snarled like a wild thing, even getting up his courage and biting the monster. Nothing did any good. He was thrown face down on the rough, splintered surface of the frame, knocking the air from his lungs. He was pounced upon and chained down before he could so much as move.

The Great Goblin tilted Kili's head back until he could see his face.

"I am displeased with you, Kili. I was told you cried in your cell, but you've yet to make a sound in my presence, besides some extremely colorful language. We'll see what you're made of now, though. You think whips and salt were bad? We'd have used as much on a child. Oh wait...you are a child." Kili tried to twist his face out of the Goblin's grasp, but he squeezed harder, his nails biting into skin, and Kili stilled. The Goblin smiled and motioned to one of his servants out of Kili's line of vision. "Perhaps you disagree? You say you are a warrior. Well, I know dwarf warriors are fond of strong drink. We've no ale here, but allow us to offer you the best we have on hand. I think you may have tasted it before, but it really is better...hot."

A goblin stepped forward and handed the King a small black cauldron only a little bigger than one of Bilbo's teacups. The Great Goblin carefully took it with the aid of a grimy towel, so he wouldn't burn himself. It positively smoked. He began forcing it down Kili's throat. Kili writhed and fought and choked, but the Goblin persisted.

"There, Kili," the Great Goblin purred, "finish this up, and then we'll get started. Unless you want to tell me now?"

Kili gurgled, and choked, the scalding stuff running out of his mouth and burning his neck and chest as it ran down. Tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes, but he wildly shook his head. The King smiled and put the brew back to his lips.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh-oh. Looks like our boy's in for it. Isn't he brave, though? What do you think of the Great Goblin in this chapter? Does he seem in character, or creepy enough, or does he just seem...weird? Stay tuned for next chapter, coming Monday to a Fanfiction site near you! (yeah, sorry, feeling dorky today.) **


	9. That Complicates Things

**Author's Note: YAY, it's Monday! And I have a rare treat for you guys...a chapter of actual decent length! Whaaaaat? Yeah, hope you guys enjoy it. There's an appearance of Bilbo in this one; lemme know what you think of him. I tried to write him as close to Martin Freeman as I could get him, but I'm not sure how successful I was. And hooray for big brother Fili!**

**Disclaimer: I have no right to these characters and make no money in my musings with them. **

**(Do I have to put that every chapter, or just at the beginning of the story? Still new to the Fanfiction thing.)**

* * *

**That Complicates Things**

Kili squeezed his eyes shut. His breath came in coughing, sputtering gasps. The last of the brew had been forced down him, and a moment of respite had followed as the goblins waited for it to take effect before continuing. Kili felt his face snatched and jerked up again.

"Another chance, dwarf. Tell me what you and your cohorts are doing on my land."

Kili didn't answer right away and the Goblin struck him across the face. Kili gasped and his eyes flew open wide.

"No. I...I...can't. N-no," he finally stuttered.

The Goblin shrugged.

"Very well," he said, "I think we can find a use for that sturdy little sword you brought into my Halls so brazenly, now."

Kili followed with his eyes the steps of a little goblin, who waddled over to the heap of supply packs and weapons that had been taken from the dwarves. He drew out Kili's sword and handed it, with a sniveling bow, to the Goblin King hilt first. He fingered the edge of the blade, fixing Kili with a decidedly worrying look. Kili felt his breath hitch against his ribs.

"You're killing me already?" he asked, in spite of the raw fear inside managing a tone as if he thought the Great Goblin very stupid indeed.

The Goblin laughed.

"Hardly. I just thought that you might feel a little less the courageous and unshakeable warrior and a little more the terrified and abused prisoner if we sheer that mane of yours."

Kili's heart thrilled with terror. No! Not his hair! A dwarf's pride was his beard and hair. They were going to...he tried, too late, to hide his distress. The Goblin King raised his eyebrows horribly, and tangled a massive paw into Kili's dark hair, yanking his head back further still, so he could see full into his captive's face as he worked.

Kili's face twisted with hatred. He screamed. A long, long scream, one that made his whole body shake with the effort of it. It wasn't a scream of pain, or even of distress. It was a scream of pure fury. The King winced at the suddenness and volume of the outburst, and then laughed, lifting the blade. And Kili bit his lip to keep from bursting into sobs.

* * *

Fili sprang to the bars as a long scream reverberated through Goblin Town. There was no doubt this time. That was not the voice of a goblin.

"KILI!" Fili roared back, hoping his brother could hear him. He paused, listening for more. But it was once again quiet. Ominously so. Fili shook the bars.

"Kili! _Ki!_"

No sound save the echo of Fili's own voice. He felt a cold stone drop in his stomach. What if Kili...was dead? He envisioned a sword being thrust through the young archer, that one shriek being the last thing he would ever utter. Fili suddenly desperately wished Kili would cry out again, of only so Fili would know he still lived.

"What on EARTH is the matter?" A hushed familiar voice asked, trying to mask it's nervousness with an irritated, petulant tone. Fili jumped and jerked his head around to see Bilbo standing free on the other side of the bars, looking dirty and scraped up a bit but none the worse for wear.

Fili blinked.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit looked apologetic and gave a sheepish little grin.

"Sorry, but I've been out of the loop for awhile. Fell down a hole, barely won a battle of wits with a scrawny little strangler, and had to run for my life to find my way back up here. While trying to find you all I overheard some things, and I think I have a plan to escape. But what's going on?"

"Kili's been taken away. He's being tortured," Fili said. Bilbo paled.

"Oh. Well, that complicates things."

"We can rescue him, Bilbo. If you get us out, we can save him," Fili said, quickly, the words tumbling out over each other. He didn't like the look Bilbo had.

"Well, yes, I can certainly get you out of this cell...it's just, the actual getting-out-of-the-mountain-itself part might take some reconsidering. I don't know how we could do it..."

By now the other dwarves had all gathered at the bars and were listening attentively.

"What's the plan?" Bofur asked, eagerly. "I mean, what WAS the plan?"

"Right. Hang on a minute and I'll tell you. Did the goblins take all your weapons and supplies?"

"Every last thing," Dori crooned, mournfully.

"Even Dori's pipe and tobacco. He's been cranky about it, too," Ori piped up.

"Okay." Bilbo began pacing back and forth in front of the cell, making gestures to himself in the air as he thought for a minute. The dwarves had all got used to Bilbo's endearing hobbit-y quirks. But this time he only used one hand to gesture. Two fingers of his right hand fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Well, that's sort of a good thing, I guess," Bilbo finally said under his breath, as if to himself, apparently just having come to a decision about something. "The goblins are going to take your weapons, and your packs-"

"And Dori's pipe?" Ori interrupted, childishly.

"Shut UP, Ori," Dwalin growled.

"-and Dori's pipe," Bilbo continued, with admirable patience, "down to a back entrance on the forested side of the mountains and trade with some Men. Goblin Town is hardly self-supporting; they have to import things sometimes. So they trade the finer possessions of their unlucky prisoners for supplies. Hang on, hang on a minute, I'm not finished!"

He had to raise his voice a tiny bit to be heard over the sudden chorus of angry remarks from the dwarves. Their own weapons, being traded to feed a bunch of goblins, indeed!

"Silence," Thorin said, sharply. Everyone abruptly stopped talking, and Thorin nodded to Bilbo, who nodded back gratefully and picked back up where he'd been interrupted.

"Right, so the traders might not be goblins, but they're all still a nasty piece of work. They've been told they'll be given some valuable and famous weapons in exchange for their goods, but I think both parties are in for a surprise when they take off the wrappings. I switched your weapons out for old rusty goblin pikes I found laying around, bones, all kinds of junk. I think it's safe to assume there'll be a terrific row down there at the gate when they find out." Bilbo grinned.

Balin nodded.

"So you'll let us out, give us our possessions back, and we'll all go down and escape out of the door while the confusion is up and the goblins are already occupied."

"Precisely," Bilbo said, looking happily pleased with himself and rocking a little on the balls of his feet. It was rather a good plan, after all.

"We may sill need to fight, though," Dwalin said, "How many would we have to reckon with once we were down there?"

"Um...I think the trading party is relatively small; they don't want to scare the traders off. Seven or eight bigger goblins, at the most. There are ten men, so we'll be slightly outnumbered, but if the plan goes according to plan they'll all be hacking at each other and we won't have much trouble breaking through. It'll be a surprise anyway, they won't be expecting a bunch of maniacal blade-wielding dwarves to come charging out of the mountain behind them. No offense."

"None taken," Bofur said, grinning.

Bilbo slid a mangled bit of metal that might have once been a key from his sleeve and held it up for the dwarves to see.

"Well done, burglar!" Oin cheered, remembering to keep his voice down but still managing to sound bursting with sincere enthusiasm.

"Well, organizing jailbreaks wasn't part of my job description, but I'll do the best I can."

Bilbo pushed the key into the lock.

"Now, let's get you all out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was that, guys? I think I look forward to updating probably more than you look forward to reading it! XD Um, just as a quick heads-up, though...my "interested young man" is flying in from out of town Friday morning and I have to go pick him up. So would you rather I did my Friday post on Thursday night, or Saturday morning?**


	10. He Is Not Dead to Me

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's the Friday update, which is actually happening on Thursday, due to my gentleman friend getting picked up at the airport at the time when I normally post, and the urging of all my readers that it should happen sooner rather than later. :) Hope you enjoy! And see if you can guess what my favorite line is in this chapter. No, it's not the title line. I'm not that obvious. :D**

**Disclaimer: All hail to Tolkien and the Wizard of Wellington! (Peter Jackson, if you didn't know.) ;)**

* * *

**He Is Not Dead to Me**

The key grated in the lock with a horrible screech. Bilbo cringed, but the cell door swung outward a second later and the dwarves shoved past each other to get out. Fili elbowed his way to the front as the other dwarves filed out past him. Thorin stopped by his side to listen.

"Where're the weapons? Let's get Kili!"

Bilbo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Thorin.

"No."

Fili turned to his uncle, but it was Bilbo who recovered speech first.

"What? You don't mean you're just going to leave him?"

"Yes."

"Hear me," Thorin continued, before Fili could protest, "I cannot risk the lives of all my dwarves for the hope of saving one, even though he be my kin. We have no way of knowing where he is in this hole, and if perchance we did find him it would be for nought. Kili is already dead to us-"

Fili interrupted, more angst in his manner than anger.

"Thorin, he's not dead to ME!"

"Peace, nephew." He sighed. "When we are safely out of the caves, I will come back for him. You have my word. But you will obey my command and stay with the company, both during our escape and when I return for your brother. I cannot loose both of you; you are far too valuable a warrior to this quest, Fili, and one day will reign as King. Am I understood?"

Fili stared at his uncle, his expression flat and unreadable.

"You are."

"Good," Thorin grunted, and turned to the halfling. "Lead us to the weapons. There is little time."

Fili still stared at his uncle.

Bilbo glanced between the dwarven-king and his fair-haired kin, a bit unsure and just a little nervous. He wished Gandalf would show up; he didn't think he was cut out for handling a lot of hot tempered warriors and royalty.

"Uh-m...right then. This way."

Bilbo quickly squeezed through the crowd of dwarves on the narrow rickety boardwalk and led the way through several twists and turns to a gouged-out crevice in the rock; fairly small and quite apparently disused. Rusty, but still wicked-looking spikes lined the inside walls.

"Nasty looking broom-closet," Dori commented, "What on earth is it for?"

"It's a carcer," Dwalin said, grimly. "Poor soul who ever was left in one of those!"

"Wait here," Bilbo said, quickly disappearing into the carcer, his small size allowing him to slip easily past. He'd left the goods piled at the back, where they could not accidentally be discovered.

A second or two later the dwarves were all gearing back up.

Fili slung on his pack, and then paused a moment before shouldering Kili's as well. His brother wasn't there to carry it. He strapped on Kili's quiver and bow. He had no idea how to use them; that had always been Kili's area. But he needed his hands free in the event of a fight, and leaving them behind wasn't an option. Kili would need them when he was safe. He made sure they were secure and began unclasping his belt.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked, watching him with a furrowed brow. Fili paused.

"Kili's sword?"

The hobbit shook his head regretfully.

"I didn't find it. It wasn't with the rest." He looked at Fili apologetically for a second, and then fumbled with the clasp of his own pack. "But I did find this. Isn't this his?"

Fili felt a strange tightness in his throat when he felt the object pressed into his hand. The smooth, cool stone, engraved on one side with khuzdul writings. Kili's talisman. The token of the promise to return to their mother. His hand closed and tightened around it, his jaw hardening. Kili would keep his promise. Fili would see to that.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we be hurrying a little faster? What if goblins come and cut us all to bitsies?" Ori asked, in his infantile whine.

"Good point," Dwalin said, who'd been geared up before anyone else and was waiting impatiently for the others to finish.

"Where _are _the goblins? The guards?" Bofur asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Watching their sport, no doubt," Thorin said, darkly, "Come. Our time is bought by Kili's torment; let us not linger."

"Right…okay," Bilbo said, obviously unsettled by Thorin's remarks, not to mention the actual situation. "It's a fairly direct rout to the exit; keep to the wider walkways and paths straight on until we come to the mountain of bones, then cross the wobbly rope bridge to the round tunnel. And follow it through to the end."

Bilbo knew he wouldn't be able to keep up enough to lead, and he let Thorin shove to the front of the group as the group set off in double time. There wasn't just one reason why he chose to walk in the back with Fili. An idea was niggling at the back of his mind, and the Tookish part was begging him to do it. The kind, decent parts of his Baggins side agreed, but the sensible side screamed at him not to. Disobeying orders, doing something incredibly dangerous. But then, maybe….his fingers fidgeted with the smooth, gold ring in his pocket.

"Bilbo. _Bilbo,_" Fili hissed, giving a sharp tug on the halfling's sleeve to get his attention. "Come with me."

Bilbo looked at him, startled, quickening his pace to keep up.

"Where are you going? Thorin said-"

"Sh!" Fili hissed, glancing carefully at the dwarves ahead of them. "I'm getting my brother. You're the burglar, and you know your way around. Coming or not?"

Bilbo glanced back at the group, and then turned back towards Fili. His fist closed around the treasure in his pocket. And in that moment, his Tookish side completely and indisputably won out.

* * *

**Author's Note: And yes, the carcer is an actual torture device. It was used in Soviet Russia behind the Iron Curtain. I learned about it from the book by Richard Wurmbrand, who was tortured in prison there for fourteen years. So, little miniature history lesson for you, right there! See how educational these things can be? (Not to mention borderline morbid)**


	11. Shame

**Author's Note: It's Monday again! For those of you who requested it; don't worry. Plenty of Kili whump in this chapter. And oh, yes. His hair really is gone. *evil laugh* But don't despair! Things will get better before the end...things just might get a little worse before they get better. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and stand to make no money off of this fiction. **

* * *

**Shame**

Kili lay face-down on the wooden frame, still and quiet. His body shook violently, but he wasn't cold. The sweat gleaming on his shoulders and running into his wounds, renewing the burn of the salt, testified to that. He was looking at his own sword, which the king had thrown down in front of him, lying amongst tangles of his own dark hair. His neck ached from being strained backwards during his shearing, his head was splitting from being yanked to and fro by his hair, from the pain as the blunt, clumsy blade sawed through the dark locks even as they were wrenched away.

Shame, Kili thought, was far worse than pain. Or rather, it was a stronger, deeper form of pain, one that came from inside of him. Kili felt it keenly.

_Shame. _

He was consumed by it. And that was why he shook. The Great Goblin allowed him a moment to stare unbelievingly at his weapon that had so turned against him, and then wined his thick, clawed fingers through what was left of Kili's savaged hair and pulled his head up again.

Kili didn't struggle this time, even when the Goblin seized his face and leaned unbearably close. He met the King's searching gaze with a flat stare.

"Feeling less bold now, mm?" The King asked, silkily. "But you haven't even seen yourself yet. Rather a new look, don't you agree?" He held up a broken piece of glass and Kili looked away from the reflection, his stomach sinking. "Don't like it?" the King chuckled, "Let's see what the others think."

He unchained him and hauled him to stand on shaky legs. The Goblin gestured grandly with his right hand, while crooking a finger cruelly under Kili's chin, forcing him to hold his head high. A deafening roar filled the cavern; apparently all of Goblin Town was assembled to cheer and jeer and cackle at the abused dwarf. Kili's eyes were wide as he was spun slowly in a circle to take in the hundreds and hundreds of spectators and heard the harsh, derisive laughs and screams.

He blinked. This wasn't real. This was a dream. That's what it was. Any moment he would wake up in Erid Luin, feel the thick cotton blankets under his hands, look over and see Fili still asleep in the bed across from his. Maybe Uncle would still be sitting up by the fire, if he was there.

"Fili," he whispered, suddenly feeling a heavy weight of loneliness settle on him out of nowhere.

The Goblin King held a hand abruptly for quiet, and the noise immediately ceased. He leaned down to Kili.

"What? What did you say?"

Kili stared at him. He knew that he was being spoken to, but it took him a moment to register what was being said to him. It wasn't real. _He _didn't feel real. Nothing did. He realized he didn't actually know what he'd said.

"I…can't remember," he said, dazedly, thinking vaguely that he should be alarmed by the admission but not really feeling it. He felt dread squirm in his stomach, however, as the Goblin loomed over him once more with a look of displeasure.

"None of that. We'll need to wake you up a little. All of my victims are required to keep their lucidity, at least until I'm done with them."

Suddenly, two guards pounced on Kili, and seizing him roughly, forced him to his knees, holding him erect. Kili was still, and watched as the Goblin was handed another draught of the brew, which mercifully didn't appear to be heated this time. He felt cold now, though he knew he must not be, and he noted detachedly that the pain from his various punishments was all but gone. He felt numb. And then he was once again choking down the awful drink. He felt heat spread through him; he was once again quite conscious of every discomfort. But he was also coming back to himself. It was like waking from a trance. He could think again.

Kili began to struggle, and the Goblin lifted an approving eyebrow.

"Coming to life again, are we?"

The restraining guards unexpectedly released Kili, and he fell onto his back. Kili bit back a cry as three or four of his lashes began bleeding again. He felt anger surge through him, and with it a new sense of boldness and courage, though he unknowingly crawled backward a little when the King took a step toward him.

"I know what you're going to ask me. No, I won't tell you. Not now, not ever. I am of Durin's sons. We are strong." _I'm a Durin. I'm Fili's brother. I'm Uncle's nephew. I can't fail them. I must be as one of them. And I will. I'll prove my worth._

The Goblin shook his great head wonderingly. Of course, they hadn't even got to the more heavy-duty tortures yet, but he hadn't expected that one so young and obviously inexperienced as this would hold out so long. It wouldn't last much longer, though. The loss of dignity went a long way, especially for someone proud, as almost all dwarves were. And so did pain. The Great Goblin would see to it that the young warrior would taste a great deal of both before it was over. He fixed Kili with a wolfish grin, and Kili met his gaze unwaveringly.

"String him up."

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are awesome! XD**


	12. Goblins' Laughter and Vanishing Burglars

**Author's Note: I know, you're all like "Whaaaat? It's not Monday or Friday! What's she doing posting on here?" Actually, it's my brother's birthday and I'm feeling celebratory and magnanimous, so you all benefit from it! :D A little surprise update today, guys. And yes, the normal one will take place on Friday as usual. Enjoy! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AMAZING LITTLE BROTHER. *throws confetti* **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fili, Kili, or any other of these characters, I would be attend the premier showing of "The Battle of Five Armies" with all the amazing actors and Peter Jackson. Which I can't. So I don't. **

* * *

**Goblin's Laughter and Vanishing Burglars**

"I can get us to him. It's a fairly direct route from the Goblin's court to the dungeons," Fili whispered to the hobbit, "But you will need to lead us out."

Bilbo nodded to show he understood, but he was watching the path ahead of them and the rest of the company intently. A sharp curve in the tunnel lay just ahead. The perfect opportunity to slip away.

"Slow down," he told Fili.

* * *

Bofur glanced behind him. It was a habit he'd formed since the beginning of the journey; to make sure their burglar was still there and keeping up alright. But this time, there was no burglar. He and Fili hadn't come around that last bend. Bofur dashed back to the turn, and saw Fili and Bilbo hurrying in the opposite direction, swords out. Bofur gave a single backward glance at the company, and then followed.

* * *

"Just what are you two doin'?" Bofur called in a hushed voice once he'd caught up near enough behind them. He ran the last few steps to walk between them. Fili looked over at him, but didn't slow.

"I don't care what Thorin said. I'm Kili's brother, and I'm going to do this. Don't try to stop us, Bofur."

"Stop you? Oh, no, I'm coming with," Bofur corrected, in his cheerful Scotch accent. Bilbo looked over at him with surprised relief, and Fili's eyes glinted dangerously even as his step quickened and boldened. One more armed dwarf added to the rescue party.

Suddenly Fili sprang back, throwing his arm out to stop Bilbo and Bofur from walking right into some goblins.

Cautiously, they peered around the corner to take stock of the situation. The tunnel they were in, leading from the dungeon, opened out onto the wooden walks and tiers lining the walls of the main cavern. Fili knew that the platform forming the King's court and holding his throne was set in the middle, but at the moment he couldn't see it. A crowd of goblins barred his view; apparently a spectacle was in progress, for their backs were all to the little rescue party and the slimy little things seemed too absorbed to notice them.

A half choked cry of agony rent the air and ricocheted off the stone walls, magnifying it. It was followed by words, and Fili's heart clenched.

"No…no! _Please_! No…no, _NO!" _

"What are they doing to him?" Bilbo asked, afraid of the answer.

"Sh," Bofur shushed him, unceremoniously, "I don't know. We can't see, either."

The goblins chortled, and then elbowed each other for silence. The King was now talking. The acoustics of the place enabled Fili, Bilbo, and Bofur to hear everything said.

"Maybe you haven't understood my question up to now. Dwarves are remarkably thick-skulled after all. So I'll say it again, very plainly: tell me what your business here is, or I'll hurt you again. And I'll _keep _hurting you until you do. Do you understand what I'm saying, Kili?"

Fili didn't hear a reply, but Kili must have given some indication in the affirmative, because the goblins snickered nastily.

"Goooooood," the King drawled, crooningly, "Now tell me what I want to know."

There was a short silence. Fili unknowingly held his breath, as did Bilbo. Bofur chewed his fingernails, eyes wide.

"Come on, tell me," the Goblin said, in a sickening coax. There was another brief second of silence, and then low, hoarse sobs met Fili's ears. The Goblin allowed it for a moment, and then spoke. Fili could hear the grin in his voice.

"Too bad. It's your order, you know. Again."

Fili's fists tightened around his twin blades as Kili's shouts of torment once more filled the cavern, and he ground his teeth until they hurt. What could he _do? _Now that he was here, he didn't really know.

Why did they have to display the prisoner like that? Make such a show? Things would be vastly simplified if Kili was in a little torture chamber somewhere; Fili and Bofur could easily dispatch five or six of the little needlers, grab Kili, and follow Bilbo out before anyone knew what was happening. As it was, his hands were tied. There were too many goblins between him and his brother. There was no possible way to get closer without being seen, and if he attempted to hack his way through, Kili would loose his head far before he reached him.

Oh, the goblins were laughing. _Laughing. _Fili couldn't think. Fury, fear, and his brother's cries clashed in his mind, defying any coherent or productive processes from occurring in his brain.

"That's Kili, alright," Bofur said nervously, hushed, as if he'd held out a hope that perhaps it was someone else they heard and had finally been convinced who's voice it was, "What's the plan?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to think of one," Fili whispered harshly back.

Bofur suddenly stiffened and his eyes darted to and fro.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Fili looked around. But the hobbit was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I do really know what's happening to Kili and no, I'm not having it happen off-screen to cover up a weak plot. ;) You'll all see what's happening from Kili's Point of View next chapter, on Friday. So stay tuned! Also, here's a little hint to other writers: if you review, there's a much bigger chance I'll check out your pages and read some of your stuff. Not because I'm discriminatory but just because it's easier for me to find you if your name and link is actually dropped in my inbox. :) And thanks to ALL OF YOU who have reviewed so far! You are totally awesome. And for those of you who asked. Yes. More Kili whump on the way. :D **


	13. Wish to Live

**Author's Note: Today is Friday, and also another one of my little brothers' birthdays! (There are seven of us, so some of our birthdays do fall close together) Anyway, so happy birthday to him! 8 years old. And here's Kili's Point of View! More angst for everybody! 8D And maybe a hint as to what Bilbo's up to...?**

**Disclaimer: I love them but I don't own them. **

* * *

**Wish to Live**

Kili gasped for air, almost choking himself on the amounts he was gulping in. Oxygen. Oxygen was good. When he was young and broke a bone, Balin always told him to breathe. It dulled the pain. Supposedly. Didn't seem to be doing much good now.

Two dislocated shoulders, his whole weight hanging on them. His ribs, sternum, and collarbone felt as if they were nearly being pulled away from each other, stretching his lungs and making it both strenuous and painful to breathe at all. He struggled against the panic rising in him at his seeming inability to draw an adequate breath, though it wasn't for lack of trying. Kili forced himself not to speed up and shallow out, concentrating on keeping them as deep and efficient as was possible under the circumstances.

His feet dangled above the floor, his arms chained and roped to a network of cruel pulleys and levers. There was no rest from the pressure. And every time he refused to comply, a few turns on the cranks would increase it to an impossible new level.

The King was giving him a moment to collect himself; he knew how not to drive a patient to insanity, blast him. But Kili was grateful for the brief respite. He stared at the ground, trying to focus himself…what was that? Someone was creeping up behind him, he could feel it.

He tensed, waiting for more pain…

"Hold on, just a minute longer and we'll have you out."

Kili resisted the urge to look over his shoulder. It...it couldn't be, but that...that whisper sounded like Bilbo. The burglar to the rescue. Kili nodded, and held his breath. An easy enough job, considering the difficulty in breathing in the first place. The footsteps retreated, and a goblin neared Kili again.

"Talking to yourself over here, are we?"

Kili glared at him, and didn't answer. The goblin tested the ropes and Kili grit his teeth as his shoulders shifted, sending bolts of pain flashing through him. He felt the overpowering urge to be sick.

"I reckon he's about ready for the next go, Your Malevolence," the underling reported. The King turned back to Kili from where he'd been talking with a few other goblins and grinned.

"Well then! Are we ready to- what's that?"

The cavern fell silent, listening. A strange, buzzing noise could be heard, punctuated occasionally by a dull snap. Kili kept his head down, but his whole body was tense with expectation.

"There, Your Malevolence!" a little creature shouted, pointing a gnarled little finger at one of the main support lines holding up the platform. It seemed to be fraying of it's own accord, several of the fibers had already parted in a clean-cut line.

"Hmm," said the Great Goblin, squinting at it with great interest as the rope continued to fray, "That's hardly natural, is it?" He glanced threateningly toward Kili, as if warning him that if he had anything to do with this he'd pay for it. Suddenly, the rope gave way completely, leaving the portion of the platform on which the grossly overweight King stood now unsupported.

The platform shook and creaking under his weight, and several cracks rent the wood with an ominous sound. The King looked in consternation at Kili.

"Oh dear," he said, and a good third of the platform splintered off, carrying the King with it. The other goblins cowered in fear, trying to catch a glimpse of the unseen force that was causing such disruption.

A harsh voice screamed, "Dwarves escaped! The cell's empty!"

That sent the cavern into confusion. Another support line began to fray, and the remaining goblins panicked, and scampered off the suspended platform to the relative safety of the walkways mounted on the walls.

Kili was growing distressed. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, and if the platform fell with him tied to it as he was, down into the depths of Goblin Town's chasm, in all probability he wouldn't live. He tried to strain against his torturing bonds, but pain ripped through his body and he cried out.

A large, clammy hand gripped Kili's wrist roughly and sliced the rope that bound it, leaving Kili hanging by one dislocated arm instead of both. His weight jerked against it and he muffled a full-blown scream through clenched teeth, even as he shuddered from the contact of the goblin. I

It was tall; much taller than most. It moved to the front of him now, an evil, distrustful light in it's eyes, and cut down his other wrist, before jerking both behind him and holding them there as they roughly retied them. Kili stayed stubbornly silent, though one or two rebellious tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes and streaked down his face, and his chest shuddered with soundless sobs.

"Your friends are getting away," the goblin told him in a breathy hiss, "But _you_ won't. They left you here. With us. They don't _care_ about you."

"Shut up," Kili snarled.

The goblin hit him.

"Listen to me. You won't get away. I'll make sure you don't. You're going to die, dwarf trash. _Die._ Are you afraid? Snaga! Come here!" The goblin barked to one apparently under it's command. The one called Snaga stepped gingerly onto the platform and, seeing it bore his weight, walked confidently out to the center to his master.

"Hold the dwarf while I take his head," the taller one commanded. Snaga nodded, grinning with pleasure, as he took Kili's wrists, bound behind his back, and lifted them upward, forcing Kili to bend over at the waste.

_Oh. Pain. Again. _

It took his breath away this time; he couldn't cry out. The tall one stalked to his side, and Kili watched out of the corner of his eye as the blade in it's belt, just at Kili's eye-level, was slowly drawn.

He felt the rough, rust-bitten edge pressed lightly against the back of his neck, and was again reminded of his shame. His hair. He was going to die like this? What would Fili think of him? Fili would understand, he knew. But Thorin would be ashamed of him. As rightly he should.

Kili closed his eyes, taking in everything he could. The sounds of goblins running to and fro throughout Goblin Town, calling to each other and trying to organize a search and pursuit to locate the escaping dwarves. One of them screamed something about a scuffle at the gate, and activity was renewed.

No one had time to stare and laugh at him anymore. That was a pity. They were going to miss the best part. He grit his teeth as he was forced to bend over more, and the sword was raised above his neck.

He would die bravely. Yes, he could do that. But Kili very dearly wished to live.

* * *

**Author's Note: The word "snaga" is actually the word for slave. I am aware of that, but I liked it for a name for one of the goblins, and really, they're such unpleasant creatures I'm sure it's not terribly far-fetched they would name one of their own such a mean term. :P Also...mean cliff-hanger, huh? I just realized how close we are to the end! Only two more chapters after this, folks!**


	14. Definitely Late

**Author's Note: Some climax happening. _Finally, _right? And for those of you freaking out in the comments from last chapter, didn't I _promise _you a happy ending? Do you guys seriously doubt my honesty that much to think I'd kill Kili after I promised everything would be okay? ;D Guess I gave you good reason though. And I'm kind of glad in a writer-y way that the story affected you that much. :-D Bwahahahahaaaaa...**

**Disclaimer: Kili, Fili, Bilbo, Bofur, Gandalf, and any other amazing character in this story does not belong to me. **

* * *

**Definitely Late**

Kili heard the swish and plop of a head being knocked off, and all his breath left him in a whoosh. But it wasn't his head. He was still alive. He opened his eyes and saw the head of the tall goblin staring up from the floor in front of him. A strange, wet, gurgling noise came from behind him, and the hold on his ropes lessened.

"You won't _touch _my brother, filth," Fili's voice spat, and Kili heard the goblin behind him fall to the ground. The sudden release of the pressure holding Kili in his position unsteadied him, and he fell forward. He found his face buried in the fur of Fili's coat before he hit the ground.

"Kili? Kili! We're getting you out of here."

The younger dwarf told himself the tears suddenly stinging the back of his eyes were from the pain of the crushing hug he found himself in, and not the tidal wave of relief that threatened to overwhelm him. He breathed a shaky sigh into Fili's coat, and swallowed.

"Tell me quickly, what have they done to you? Are you alright? Can you run?" Fili's voice was steady, level, and quick, though his little brother felt the tremor of worry in his embrace, which, by the way, hadn't diminished. Fili moved a hand to Kili's head to hug him tighter. Kili felt him stiffen, and shift slightly to look down at his brother.

"Your hair," Fili breathed, "Oh...Kili."

"They pulled my shoulders out of place," Kili muttered, his face still pressed against Fili's shoulder, "my arms won't move. And they…they took my hair. Uncle will kill me."

He was thankful that the flaming blush heating his face was hidden. The thought of facing his Uncle like this really was shameful.

"That's hardly fair," Bofur voice said, coming quickly to their side and feeling probingly over Kili's left shoulder. "Hold on, lad; let's get this fixed. Won't hurt a bit, I promise. Ready? Here we go, one, two, three!"

He jerked and Kili was left breathless with the sudden _snap _of pain. He glared at Bofur, who grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I lied. Thought you'd take it easier. Other one, ready? On three. One, two-"

Kili clenched his jaw in readiness for "three", but Bofur mercilessly _snapped _his shoulder back into joint before three came.

"Lied again!" Bofur said, grinning not-so-apologetically, "But you should be able to use 'em now."

He was right; the stabbing, fierce pain had vanished from both shoulders, replaced by a dull ache along both arms.

"Good thing, too," Bilbo suddenly piped up, appearing at Fili's side seemingly from nowhere. "It's a mercy he's mobile; don't know how we'd stand a chance if we had to carry him out- hello!" He suddenly was staring at Kili. "What's happened to his hair, I almost didn't recognize him! It's only about as long as mine."

Kili looked extremely embarrassed, Bofur regretful, and Fili like he would gladly rip someone's arms off at the moment. Bilbo glanced between the three for a second and got what he needed to know.

"Never mind, then, we'll hide it! Here, get dressed, we'll cover it with the hood. It still hangs more or less the same around your face; no one will notice."

Kili bustled into a spare tunic from his pack, (his old one was bloodied and lay shredded beyond recognition on the ground nearby) and pulled the teal-blue hood up over his hair. It did look _almost _the same, Fili thought, gratefully. Bilbo produced his leather coat. Kili smiled with relief, pulling it on and strapping his sword-belt and quiver on over it. He had to accept some help from his brother, but swallowed his pride for the moment. He kept his bow out and ready in his hand.

"Where are the others? What's the plan?"

"Right," Bilbo said, "Follow m-"

His words were cut off by a horrible shriek of recognition. One of the distracted, confused masses of goblins had spotted them, and at that alarm the heads of all turned to the three dwarves and one hobbit. As one, the whole body of creatures surged toward them along the walkways from every side. They were trapped on the platform in the middle. Kili nocked an arrow to the string and released, felling a goblin at the front of the line. The rest just ran over him, rolling closer like an unbreakable wave. Bilbo drew his glittering blue blade, moving closer with the dwarves until they formed a determined little knot.

Kili slung his bow back over his shoulder and drew his sword, feeling Fili standing close by him. Dying in a last stand, with a hood covering his hair, and his sword in his hand…this was incredibly more agreeable than being bent over, -alone, shamed, helpless- for a beheading.

"Wizards. Where are they when you need 'em?" Bofur quipped, grip tightening around his weapon.

"Precisely where they need to be!" a voice boomed, and the torchlight in the cavern momentarily dimmed before a flash of blinding white light flooded the space and a bone-jarring _crash _rocked the ground, throwing everyone off balance. Large hands seized Bilbo by the arms and hauled him upright, and guided Kili firmly but gently to his feet, and they found themselves looking at the blue eyes and grizzled face of the wizard.

"Gandalf!" Bofur exclaimed, readjusting his hat, which had fallen over his eyes in the blast.

"Don't…even _try _to deny it," Bilbo wheezed, "You are most _definitely _late."

The corner of Gandalf's mouth twitched upward and his eyes crinkled with amusement. A movement to his left caught his glance, though. The goblins were stirring. He turned back to the little group.

"The company is safely out of the mountain, and it remains for us to follow them. Run. Run!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry. XD Couldn't resist a jab at one of Gandalf's favorite lines. Has anyone else noticed how often he yells "Run. Ruuuun!" in Desolation of Smaug, or "Fight. Fiiiiiggght!" Oh man, I love these movies. **


	15. A Noble Heir

**Author's Note: And here we are. Are you ready for this? The very last, final chapter. Can I just say, that you readers who stuck out the whole thing are AMAZING. O.O I know it was wretchedly long and drawn out. But hopefully the end is all you hoped and leaves you feeling satisfied! A little switch in Point of View, in this chapter, from a character we've not done that with yet in this story, but I think it's fairly self-explanatory. First sentence should clue you in.**

**Disclaimer: NO. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME. Sheesh, why do you keep asking?! ;)**

* * *

**A Noble Heir**

Thorin fought. He allowed all other senses to dim save those needed to kill. Swift, efficient movement. No quarter. No mercy. No hesitation. Already three of the human traders lay slain by the dwarves' hand, one other by the goblins over the dispute about the goods. The others had fled. But there were still the goblins themselves to deal with.

Several had been dispatched in the skirmish with the traders before the company had arrived, but a dozen or so still lived. The dwarves had burst through the door and escaped down the mountain in the frenzy, hacking on the way. It was easy enough. They were gone on down the mountain, now. Gandalf had gone back inside after the missing members of the party, and Thorin, after seeing that the rest of his band got safely on their way, returned to the passage mouth to keep it open for the others' escape.

Cut. Hack. Stab. Slice. Kick. Stab again. Block with the Oaken Branch. Hack some more. Turn. Two or three goblins were banding together in an attempt to block the door; two fell in an instant and the third engaged Thorin with a freakish scream.

Thorin had told Balin he was staying behind to keep the door clear for whoever made it out of the mountain alive. In his heart, though, he knew that was not all truth. He stayed to avenge his youngest sister-son. Every stroke he let fall, with brutal finality, was for Kili. The anger, the sorrow, the deep pain of loss fueled his battle fury. A penance, for the words he spoke to his nephew in the dungeon. Though he knew from experience, nothing could make it right. Another Frerin to add to the list. Another member of his own kin, his own flesh and blood, lost to him.

What was it Balin had told the youngest heirs of Durin? To love is to loose, for Thorin, he'd said. And Thorin, thrusting his sword through another goblin and watching it's blood darken his blade, bitterly acknowledged that truth.

He turned to another foe, mechanically, but the goblin stood still, a shocked expression frozen on it's features. Thorin lowered his sword, staring at the blue-fledged arrow protruding from the creature's neck. Blue fledged. _Blue. _

"Uncle!"

Thorin whirled, nearly bursting with hope. Fili was there, running toward him. And Bofur. And that troublesome little hobbit. And the insufferable, wonderful old meddler of a wizard. All safe. But none of them shot blue-fledged arrows.

There was Kili, the eager spark back in his face as he drew his sword and plowed into the remaining two or three goblins with his brother. It was a pitiful resistance. In a moment it was over, and the dwarves stood panting above the little field of victory. Thorin's breath hitched.

"Kili. Are you…well?" he asked, taking a cautious step toward his nephew. Kili nodded.

"A bit sore, but I can manage."

Brave lad. Thorin felt a pang of remorse as he realized that Kili was trying to make up for the weakness Thorin had accused him with earlier.

"We must move on," Gandalf said, peering back up the tunnel. "More may soon come."

Kili leaned down stiffly to pluck his arrow from the goblin's neck.

"Let me look at you," Thorin said, stepping closer and seizing Kili's shoulders. Kili didn't pull completely away, but he turned his head quickly to the side so his face was hidden from his uncle by the hood.

"Kili," Thorin said, softly, "I'm sorry. I was wrong. You're a noble heir of Durin and you've made me proud."

Kili stiffened.

"You wouldn't be proud if you knew what they did to me," he said, pulling back his hood and staring his shocked uncle in the face for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry. You're ashamed of me, I know. But it's how it should b-"

Kili was cut off when Thorin snatched him to himself in a violent hug.

"No, Kili. You have more honor than I. I count it a privilege to be of your kin."

Kili didn't answer, but he hugged Thorin tighter, and the exiled king…the _Uncle_ squeezed back. Fili stepped forward to join the embrace, eyes shining with moisture. Gandalf looked on with a smile, and Bofur leaned over to whisper to Bilbo,

"Wait until Balin hears about this. It looks like Kili's finally proven his worth."

"It looks like he has, Bofur. I believe he has," Bilbo replied. And Thorin couldn't agree more.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is not goodbye, I hope! I am planning on posting a long-ish BBC Sherlock fanfiction after this; updating as usual on Mondays and Fridays. And after that's done, more Hobbit! I have several other The Hobbit fanfictions in the works. :D So I hope to see you back again to my other works! Thanks so much for sticking with me for the ride. **


End file.
